


Dark/Light

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There were some things he would never admit to.
Relationships: Riku/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dark/Light

**Author's Note:**

> _"You can't have a light without a dark to stick it in."_ \- Arlo Guthrie
> 
> "Crack. For Smut Month '05."
> 
> December 31, 2005.

There were some things he would never admit to. This was one of them. It was pure narcissism, if anything, this motion of two bodies that shouldn't be two. Grasping at the ground beneath him, Riku couldn't help but feel a bit of a surge of pride race through his body as familiar hands grabbed at his erection, stroking him roughly as he was taken from behind, fucked thoroughly by his clone.

Damn, he thought to himself, wondering if he should call his own name, he was a good lay. The body above his, so seemingly involved in the act as to not want to destroy him, had his memories, his hands, his cock.

Nobody could ever tell him to go fuck himself, at least, since he'd too easily be able to respond that he had and it was good.

Moaning together, it was harmonic, and motion only describable as being close to perfect lured him closer to the darkness that already ate at him. He could be forgiven for using it, for needing it, right? He needed this - this safe yet horribly unsafe act. After this, they would fight. One of them would likely die.

Riku wondered if his beautiful clone had been a virgin. He guessed not. Even with his memories, not each move was his own. Despite knowing where the sensitive spots of his body were, the touches were ever so different.

Behind him, a voice his yet not cried out in climax, finishing with a soft gasp as though some great realization had been made. But hands did not stop moving on Riku's body, pulling him into orgasm even as the clone pulled away.

Wondering if it would be too much to ask for a kiss, Riku tried to catch his breath.

Yes, he was a damned good fuck.


End file.
